Then they fell in Love
by MrsCharlotteCullenXo
Summary: Bella is the sweet & innocent girl, then she meets Edward - the Tough Bad Boy. When they find eachother what will happen. will sparks fly or will there be no sparks ?  Rated M for possible chapters. Bella/Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**_Edward Cullen is the school badboy but he is also respectful and romantic. Bella and him fall inlove. . .What else happens. Rated M for furture chapters._**

* * *

Today is the first day of my new school. My first day of humiliation and my first day of being the 'new girl'. Great … I can't pretend im excited, Charlie knows I dread starting Forks High. I haven't been living with Charlie long but im fed up of it already. We are too much alike and were both shy. I sat at my dresser brushing my long brown hair and looking at myself, 'here goes nothing' I though before lugging my bag over my shoulder and leaving. I climbed in my old Chevy truck and left for Forks High.

I wonder what people will think of me, what I'm wearing ? I didn't take much care to what I was wearing, I just threw on some tight jeans, casual T- shirt and converses. Deciding I shouldn't worry what people say or think about me, I noticed I was at the entrance of the school. I pulled in and parked my truck in the corner of the parking lot. I climbed out and walked into school.

I went to the office and signed in, the woman telling me to have a nice day. I smiled back to her and looked at my schedule for the day, found my class and went in.

"Hello" greeted a nice and friendly looking woman standing at her desk.

"… Hi, my name is Bella Swan and im new" I greeted.

"Ahh hello there Bella, take a seat at the back next to Angela and Jessica" I found my seat quickly, trying to block out the stares.

I sat in the seat that she told me to sit in. staring into space, I nearly hadn't missed the glares that I was getting off Angela and Jessica. I smiled weekly and turned to face the window when I got no smile back. Well…this was going good so far.

The rest of the day passed quickly, thank god. I was either getting glares off the girls or comments thrown at me. And not nice ones. The boys however were very… forward. There was one boy called Mike Newton, he was very nice but a bit too nice, offering to carry my bag, taking me to every lesson, asking if I would sit with him at lunch. I declined almost all of the invites because of the looks Jessica threw me every 5 minutes and I over heard that she liked him, and im guessing she wasn't very pleased he's all over me. Sitting on my bed in my Pj's and listening to my music and dwelling on the reason Jessica and Angela hate me.

I brushed the thoughts of today out of my mind and went to sleep.

The next couple of days went by quickly, I discovered a library so I went in there every lunch time, its better than being spoken about and glared at.

Sitting quietly in the corner of the library reading a magazine I noticed a

Boy walking passed the window, he had a bag slung loosely over his broadened shoulders. He had messy bronze hair and a nice grey jacket on with black jeans and a normal T-shirt. That's all I could see. He looked in and noticed me staring. I hid my face behind my hair. Looking back up at the window I saw him smirking and Oh My was it a great smirk. I weekly smiled at him and went back to the magazine. Leaving it a couple of seconds and looking back up but he was gone. I shrugged and went back to the magazine again.

The day went slowly this time, I couldn't not get him out of my head for some reason.

More weeks passed and I didn't see him that much, only a few times in classes and the library.

I was reading my book when someone sat down next to me on the floor. It was him. Instantly my heart started to pound against my rib cage.

"Hi .. Im Edward Cullen" he smiled so lovely that my heart might have stopped right there.

"H-Hi Edward … I'm B-b-ella" I managed to stutter out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Second Chapter - much more to come :) **_

* * *

His voice was angelic and they way he looked at me was.. Was.. Amazing.

"So Bella… I have noticed you staring at me..?" aahh great.

" N-No.. I was just looking at the…the… the VIEW! Yep.. Looking at the lovely view." quick save but he still didn't buy it. Damn!

"Really… sure I wasn't that lovely view?" I blushed, my cheeks burned and I stifled a nervous laugh. He smirked…AGAIN! The smirk… could easily make me fall in love anytime. Just then the bell went. I was glad it went but also disappointed.

I stood up bring my bag to my shoulder and setting the book back on the shelf.

"What do you have now?" he asked.

"err… Bio"

"aahh Bad luck, sure you wanna go?" what did he mean?

"I kinda have to"

"nnaaww you don't, c'mon… I got something better in mind."

"I have to-so sorry but see you soon-"

"you'll have Jessica and Angela string at you with hate for another whole hour… sure you want that?" It sounded good.

"How do you know they -"

"I know everything Bella" with that sentence he smiled, slightly, omg - my heart sped up again.

"Really sorry Edward, I have to go - maybe another time okay?"

"Yeah, see ya around Bella" with that he walked out of the library.

The lesson went by quickly thank the heavens, but I couldn't get Edward out of my mind again, he was just so… So.. Dazzling! And he was right - Jessica and Angela did stare at me and to be truthful - it was starting to really bug me. Walking out to the car Lot, I hurried over to my truck because it looked like it was gonna start raining badly, climbing in and starting the car and heating, I drove home.

Aahh Thank god its Friday. Weekend of no stares. Just then - my cell phone went off, I opened the text message.

_**Hey Bella its Alice, there is a Party tonight, **_

_**Please please come along, it will **_

_**Give you a chance to get to know**_

_**Everyone. The address is **_

_**96 flounders Road.**_

_**Be There at 7:30 pm.**_

_**Text back if your coming or not **_

_**xxx**_

Well… what harm could a party do? I quickly text Alice back and ran upstairs for a shower. Massaging the strawberry shampoo into the roots and ends of my hair, I thought of the party… Oh Gosh - are Angela and Jessica going to be there ? Oh great - well I cant exactly back out now can I…? when I was finished in the shower I got out and walked to my room, dried myself and looking through my wardrobe…what should I wear.. I came upon a 'safe' puffy dress. Its dark violate, with a red belt and it goes out at the bottom, it comes half way up my thigh - not to short or long but I will wear it with black tights to be safe. After pulling on the tights I looked for shoes, all I can find are flats…No heels but I don't mind.. Me and heels are not safe. I slipped on my pretty red flats. My phone vibrated again - I opened the text from Alice.

_**Hey Bella - me again, change of plan… Im**_

_**Coming to pick you up at 7:00 pm, bring you back to mine**_

_**Quickly and then we will leave.**_

_**See ya soon.**_

_**Love Alice.**_

_**Xxx**_

Looking over at my clock and seeing the time - I started to panic I only have 25 minutes to do hair and make up… I quickly dried my hair and applied little makeup. After the make up - I straightened my hair, it fell to the small of my back. I applied some costume jewellery and grabbed my purse which had my cell phone, keys, perfume, money and Lip-gloss.

Then I heard a car horn outside my window, Alice was here. I rushed downstairs kissed my dad goodnight and rushed out to her car.

"Bella you look beautiful I love your dress"

"Mmm Thanks, you look nice too"

"Don't be silly - im still in my casual.. Gotta go home quickly to get dressed. I wanted your opinion"

"Oh-Okay"

The car ride was short.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice pulled the car to a stop outside I huge house… its porch was pretty with a little white fence, flowers around the grass area and little lamps placed the length of the front garden.

"Is this your place?" I asked while still staring. The house must have at least have…5-6 bedrooms..?

"Yep" she said pleased. I climbed out of the car and shut the door carefully not to chip the yellow paint of the Golf.

Alice unlocked her front door and rushed inside with excitement I assumed.

"Omg Bella I cant wait to show you what im wearing!"

I couldn't stop myself for gasping when we got to her room. Its massive - with a KING sized bed with a velvet quilt, Black wooden floor and Black walls, one wall wallpapered red and black. A huge 60 inch flat screen on the wall opposite her bed. I shut my mouth and looked at Alice who was now sorting through her wardrobe. She gestured me to sit down on her sofa. She pulled out a beautiful - short dress.

"So what do ya think… Nice right?"

"Alice its beautiful" she jumped up and down on the spot in excitement. After she put the dress on I gazed at her beautiful figure. Curves in the right places, not to skinny not big either. The dress was a tight fitting dress that some would describe as long top that should be worn with leggings but Alice

didn't wear it with anything but underwear underneath it… well I hope she was wearing underwear. Brushing that thought aside, I stood up after she had finished hair and makeup which didn't take long.

"Bella, where are your heels?" he face was confused..

"I don't have red heels to go with the dress, I only have flats."

"No need to worry - I have the perfect pear, oh wait - Bella, let me find you something more… Our age, your dress is a bit.."

"I know, I couldn't find anything at it seemed okay at the time" I felt embarrassed I had dressed like I was going to a tea party.

2 seconds later - Alice appeared back in her room with a Tight, short Fitted Black dress. My eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"NO way! Alice - seriously u cant expect me to wear-"

"Oh, C'mon Bella, don't be shy" After 10 minutes of protesting to wear the… short piece of material- I gave in.

"Fine. Give me the dress and I'll put it on." I said flatly. Going to Alice's closet, I shut the door. The dress was my size. I pulled it up and zipped it up at the side. The dress held me in at the waist, just covered my bum, pushed my boobs, and didn't have straps. Great! I slipped on the red platform heels that Alice gave me. Walking out of the closet into Alice's room again. Alice gasped.

"Oh My God Bella - you look HAWWTT!" he squealed. Without time to look in the mirror, we got in Alice's car and drove to the party. My hands were shaking. Edward Cullen might be here! Crap!…

"Don't worry Bella, you look amazing and you don't at all look slutty." Really… well I felt it - that's for sure.

We parked up and got out of the car, I gripped onto my black clutch purse and walked side by side with Alice to the front door. We knocked.

"Hey Guys" a boy I recognised from school answered the door - slightly slurring with his speech.

"C'mon in and enjoy yourself" he said eyeing me especially. I wished I was at home studying but no - I have to go to a party dressed as a slut.

We walked in and Alice immediately left me so she could dance with someone. I was alone in the living room surrounded by people I didn't know. I stood up and grabbed a cup of punch. Sipping it carefully and starring around to see who was about that I might recognise.

I walked into the kitchen to try and find Alice but she was no where.

Suddenly on my way out of the kitchen I bumped into someone.

"Sorry - I didn't see you" I said quickly.

"No its my fault sorry" I looked up into the eyes of Edward Cullen.

"Bella?" I stood back and pulled my dress down a bit.

"Yep. You found me" I said.

"You look…. Well… Wow!" I stifled a nervous laugh.

"You look nice too" I said staring at his Blue Jeans, casual T-shirt and jacket. He smiled softly.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yes. I just have a really bad headache, and im kinda uncomfortable. I cant find Alice either."

"Oh well She's sort of busy with Leon in the bedroom upstairs so that answers that"

"Okay… Nice!" I answered, now this was awkward.

"You wanna go?"

"I cant just leave Alice" I felt bad.

"She left you, you can just text her"

"Okay"

"C'mon I'll take you home, you don't look so well." His arm sneaked around my shoulders and we walked out to a silver Volvo im assuming is his since he opened the door for me. I sat in the passenger seat and put on my seat belt. Giving him directions, I text Alice.

"Here we are." Edward said.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." I said as I undid my seat belt. looking up, our eyes caught each others and we held there for a couple of minutes. I opened the car door and looked at the house. Oh No. The lights were all off, now I remember Charlie telling me he's night fishing with Billy.

"What's Wrong?" Edward asked full of concern.

"Oh nothing… don't worry" I tried to put off.

"No Seriously Bella, tell me"

"It's just that… I don't like staying home alone at night… When I was little - a man came into the house and I was so petrified that I swore I would never stay home alone at night again. Ever since then I haven't."

"I could come in with you until you fall to sleep if you'd like." His soft velvet voice was making me sleepy and I liked the idea of him sitting next to me while I drifted off to sleep. I felt safe.

" Are you sure.. You don't have to-"

"Bella, c'mon - you look sleepy"

"Okay" he locked the car and walked me to the house, I gave him the key and he unlocked it - turning on the light for a second seeing if anyone was in here. He turned the light back off and led be upstairs, I got in my room.

"You can sit down, im just going to get my pj's on" I said and went to the bathroom. Coming back in the bedroom in my shorts and tank top.

He pulled back the cover for me to get in, tucking me in after.

He sat on the other side of my double bed holding my hand in his. I drifted off.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning came and I soon woke up. The sun was shining through my window onto my skin. I remembered Edward had stayed with me last night. Looking at the clock I shot up, crap! My shift at Newton's stared 30 minutes ago. I pulled on an old pair of jeans and a tank top, my converse and a hoodie. I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair which was still straight from last night, and I grabbed a granola bar from down stairs and ran out to my truck. I hated work. Knowing that Mike Newton works there since I have started. He needs to give me space, I like him as a friend and nothing more.

As I parked my truck outside the shop, I saw Mike looking out the window with a glum face … he saw me, he smiled and turned.

I plodded into the shop and dumped my bag on the counter before tying an apron around my waist.

"Hey Bella! Why so late ?" he asked.

"I erm.. Over slept. Sorry"

"Naaaww that's okay Bella" He said.

The day went quickly, thank god! Mike shooting me a wink or a flirty smile ever now and then, which I ignored.

My shift was finishing soon, it's getting dark. Since there was nothing else to do I decided to start clearing up out back.

"Hey im just going to clear up the stock out back" I told him while taking my apron off and hanging it over the counter side.

"Yeah Okay, I'll be out here."

As I entered the back room - I sighed in relief of being free of his stairs.

That's weird… I just heard a door being shut… Mike must be closing up already. I put the box down and walked out to the front of the shop, the door was shut and had the 'closed' sign on show.

"Hey Mike, mind if I get off 10 minutes early?"

"Bella- can I ask you somethin' ?

"Yeah Sure"

He moved closer to me.

"I - I really like you, your pretty and smart… do you wanna go to the prom with me-?" NO NO NO NO NO ! why does he have to do this now?… or ever?

"Mike… im sorry … I .. I just don't want a relationship at the moment" His eyes looked sad and glum.

"It's okay Bella… I understand.." I turned my back and scurried out the shop. I went to my truck.

I started to engine and drove off.

My phone started to ring in my lap so I pulled over in a car park and answered it.

"Hello..?"

"Hello, its Alice.. Im so sorry for leaving you last night Bella, I just really like Louie and it's the first time he had spoken to me and…and I-"

"It's okay Alice, honestly."

"How did you get home..?" she sounded worried.

"Edward took me home in his car, he said he knew were you were and that you were busy…" I said, sounding as if I weren't bothered about Alice's 'Disappearance'.

"Oh Thank god you got home safe… You got home safe Right?…."

"Yes Alice… Edward would never put me in danger… he - he even stayed at mine last night, until I fell asleep"

"… Did anything happen… you know.. Between you and him?"

"OH GOD NO ALICE!"

"Haha okay, I have to go now - bye see ya in school Monday."

"Yep, Bye" I shut the phone and looked around. Thinking of Edward made me smile. He was so kind to me, his looks, His smile… Him.

I drove home. I turned the engine off when I came to my house, Charlie's home. When I walked inside, I saw him laying on the couch, a beer can in one hand and a slice of pizza in the other. Slob. The game was one… Of course.

I went straight up to my room, I was starving but couldn't be bothered to eat. So I got in a shower and went to bed.

Morning came, sun was shining again, not as bright as yesterday but still shining. I got up and got ready - even though its Sunday I still like to go out, sometimes for little walked in the woods, and other tie just to the shop down the road. I pulled on my Tight Jeans, a tight tank top and my Converse. I looked in my purse and found some money. Im going shop - I thought.

I set off walking down the road to Wilson's Shop. As I walked in, I noticed a group of boys laughing.

"Hey baby, wanna hang out?" I turned and blushed before disappearing down an isle. I picked up a coke and felt a tap on the shoulder. Great!

"What?" I said harsh toned.

"Hey - it's only me, ignore what they said… there jerks."

"You with them…?"

"Yeah… there my Boys"

"Oh…" is all I said.

"Hey you wanna come and hang out with us?" he asked with 'the' dazzling smirk on his face, my heart melted and I tingled 'All Over'.

"Err…ermm..Okay" I answered sheepishly,

"Great!" he said. I paid for my coke and walked outside the shop to meet Edward. He greeted me with a smile.

"I'm sorry…" I turned to see the boy who had… 'Greeted' me before I walked into the shop.

"S'alright…" I answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Walking down the road with Edward and his 'Boys' I felt … noticed, not invisible. Edward would throw me a smirk once in a while, or even maybe a wink but I think that's just me exaggerating… or wishing.

We had been out for a few hours now, in the woods, at the park and then we went to Edwards house to relax their.

I sat down on the leather sofa with my can of coke in my hands.

"So… Bella, how'd you like hangin out with us again tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow.. Its Monday tomorrow…" they looked at me with a blank expression.

"… School.?"

"Ooohh, Bella, you could skip school?"

"No you guys, leave it, Bella and I are at school" Edward stood up with a stern but hoping look on his face.

"N-no… I want to…" I answered without processing the words in my own head.

"Bella…" Edward touched my hand lightly, his touch tingled and shot electric waved down my body.

"I want to Edward, Please…" His boys- I mean.. - Sam, Harry, Alex, Jayden and Aiden - looked at me with excited pleading eyes.

"I just don't want you to feel like you have to"

"I know I don't have to… But I really want to"

"Okay…" I grinned at him and touched his hand again. We looked into each others eyes.

"Hey Guys, we gonna head back to ours - take care of some business… See ya tomorrow Bella" Sam said before leaving. We were alone.

I looked down at my watch, its only 3:30, I had phoned Charlie already to tell him I wont be back early. Glad I got away from Charlie's roast to be honest. Chips done me fine.

"Bella there's something I've been meaning to tell you" My Heart raced and my mind went dizzy with hope, joy, Love & Happiness… Wait! Did I just say 'Love' ? I brushed the though aside when Edward hand appeared on my knee. My eyes snapped back to his.

"Bella… in the short while that I have known you, every time I see you - I am happy, every time I think of you - my heart races and every time im with you - I want to kiss you…" My mind exploded. I knew I felt the same in every way.

"Then kiss me…" I didn't realize what I said but the thought was occupied by the gentle touch of Edwards hand on my cheek, his cool lips on mine. Our lips woven together were the perfect fit, He brushed the bottom of my lip with his luscious tongue, his tongue slipped inside my mouth making us intertwined with each other. Our breathing became heavy as we started to lose breath. We both pulled away at the same time. The kiss had lasted for at least 5 minutes. I looked up into his eyes, he looked down at something, I looked to see what he was looking at and noticed his hands on my hips, causing my top to ride up so he had full access of my belly.

He let go.

"Im sorry Bella, I got so caught up that I didn't realize where my .. Hands… were moving."

"It's Okay Edward… I find it… Nice" I smiled and he turned.

"Edward… what's the matter?"

"I shouldn't have touched you like that, its wrong of me… sorry" he looked down, ashamed.

"But you didn't hurt me.. Or…"

"Bella, I am very… respective of women because my older sister got raped last year…" My eyes searched the depth and passion in his.

"E-Edward im sorry, I didn't know…"

"Bella you have nothing to apologise for…it was my fault."

"Neither of us have anything to apologise for because neither of us done anything wrong Edward. I love you…and want to be with you…." My outburst had caused him to smile… (well more of that sexy smirk but with more warmth..)

"Oh Bella… I love you too, I love your hair, your soft skin, your beautiful brown eyes, your red lips…" His mouth crashed down onto mine again, mine crashed back as I returned the kiss. Our tongues fought for dominance, my hands travelled up his sides and back down - getting lower and then higher. His hands landed onto my hips again which - embarrassingly - made me moan slightly. How embarrassing.

I heard a soft chuckle escape Edward perfect mouth. We got lost in our kissing so much that I almost hadn't noticed we were laying down, Edward hovering above me. I took the opportunity to wrap my legs around his waist tightly. He moaned. HE MOANED! I smiled against his lips.

I took another opportunity - I rubbed myself softly against him - again - causing him to moan and me to moan.

I was caught by surprise when I felt something grip my breast under my top. I smiled again and started undoing Edwards belt.

"No… Bella, we can't do this… we can't" he got off of me and done his belt back up, I pulled my top back down.

"Your right…" I huffed.

"It's not that I don't want to.. Because I really, really want to - but not like this… I want this to be special for me and you, we can't do this here and now…. I at least want to….wait - for you, when your ready which I know your not" I smiled.

"Oh Edward… I love you…." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I should probably get back because Charlie will be going bonkers"

"I'll drive you back"

"No it's okay-"

"No its not, its dark out - your don't know what weird supernatural things live in this world" He said with a sexy chuckle.

We went out to his car and I climbed in and buckled the seatbelt down.

The car ride was too quick for my liking, I loved being with Edward. He pulled up and took his seat belt off.

"Hey, my house is only there… I can walk on my own you know" I said with a giggle.

"I know… but I want to do it like they do in the movies… the romantic ones"

"Ha-ha, okay" I answered and allowed him to walk me to my front door.

"So - I'll see you tomorrow at school..?"

"No need, I'll pick you up at 8:30 sharp" he said with a smile.

"Oh Okay - Thanks!"

"S'okay, so I will see you in the morning… good night Bella" He said…. Doing the smirk…aahh the smirk.

"His lips softly caressed my lips, no battle - just a lovely sweet innocent - well almost innocent kiss."Bye" I said before he walked back to his car and I went in my house.

I walked in seeing Charlie watching the game…Again but that didn't bother me because I found the boy I love - and he loves me…

I went to bed with a smile of my face.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the late update... been realllyyyyy busy but im back :) enjoy

* * *

Morning came and I sat up immediately, excited for my day with Edward… and his 'boys'. I decided to dress nicer than I usually do… with more effort.

I got into the shower, dried my hair and straightened it… now time for the clothes. I pulled on my underwear (My Midnight Blue lacy panties & Bra).

Looking in my wardrobe - my eyes popped when I saw the perfect thing to wear. My Dark blue skinny - very tight fitted jeans, Low cut black vest top that rode up slightly at the bottom - revealing my hips as my jeans were low rise. I slipped on my favourite black Ugg boots over my fluffy socks.

I looked casual, but still…. Good enough.

I applied little makeup because I no I didn't need it. I heard a car horn, crap! Edwards here already, he isn't due for another 15 minutes…

I hurried downstairs while pulling my cardigan on, I hurried out to the car - shutting the door behind me Edward was standing in front of his car, on my side.

"Hey… You look…wow."

"erm.. Thanks, you look nice to" I said even though he was wearing the usual but he still took good enough to eat.

He opened the car door for me, I slid in the leather said and buckled the seat belt while he shut the door.

"So Edward, where we going today?" I asked, peeking at him through my eyelashes.

"Well… the boys are meeting us at the reck…"

"What's the reck?"

He chuckled, which caused me to as well

"It's an old place we always go to hang out… you don't have to come if you don't want to, we can both go somewhere else…?"

"No - I want to come" I said with a smile. The car ride didn't take long. Before I knew it, we were pulling up by an area in the woods. I saw his boys sitting round in a circle, talking, drinking beer and smoking… SMOKING! Oh god!…. Nice group of friends Edward… He must have noticed my shocked look.

"Bella, you don't have to -"

"I want to Edward" I said…. Before our lips met… after the sweet kiss we walked over to the group.

"Heyyy Bellaa" said Sam - getting up to hug me like a brother.

"Hey" I said Struggling to breath, he got the hint and let me down,

"So Bella, what you wanna do?" asked Aiden.

"Err… well what do you normally do ?"

"Well… we normally just hangout here for a couple of hours then we go back to Edwards and chill.

"Oh… I'm up for that…"

The day passed by quickly and we were on our way to Edwards house. We walked in his house, it was very awkward as this is were me and Edward… Kissed. We shared a giggle and the others looked curious.

I sat down on the sofa with Edward next to me. We all talked while they smoked… Including Edward, but he looked …. Sexy with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. My mind slipped to images and thoughts of things that were Dirty and too… X rated for my mind.

I looked out the window and saw the time. Crappp! Charlie will be home by now, I checked my cell in case I have any missed calls from him. Ohh I have a text.

_**Bella, I won't be home till tomorrow night so I suggest **_

_**You ask to stay at a friends**_

_**House (a girl).**_

_**I'll be back tomorrow night at 10 pm**_

_**Because im going on a fishing trip with**_

_**Harry & Billy Black.**_

_**See you tomorrow.**_

_**Love Charlie**_

_**Xxxxx**_

I huffed! Now I have to phone around asking people were I can sleep.

"What's up ?" I turned to Edward.

"Charlie won't be home till tomorrow night so I have to phone around asking were I can sleep. He could at least have given me notice."

Edward sat there smirking.

"You can stay here, we can go back to yours to get your things and then come back here…" I Love the idea.

"What about school tomorrow ?"

"I'll sleep at yours then" he said with a triumphant smile.

"Okay… you sure ?"

"Yeah…" Edward said.

Edward's boys went home and Edward gathered his things in a duffle bag.

We arrived at mine and he opened my door for me, I smiled.

When we got in I turned on the lights, went up to my room with Edward in toe. He set his things down on my floor by the bed.

"I'm just gonna take a shower okay ?"

"Yeah" he smirked. Gosh! I was growing weaker every minute I was with him. I took my things in the bathroom with me.

The shower was quick, I hurried but I thoroughly scrubbed my body up with my strawberry shower gel. I stepped out and wrapped my towel around me, drying myself softly and put on my knickers and pulling on my pyjama shorts and tank top. I brushed my long brown hair, it fell to the small of my back.

I walked into the bedroom, Edwards mouth fell open. What? Shit! No bra…. NO BRA! Crap crap crap ! Shit! Bollocks! I must have blushed beet red because Edward laughed. He was in a baggy pair of sweat pants and a grey T-shirt. Oh my he looked …. Not 'hot… but 'HHAAWWTTT' !

He walked over to me and grabbed me by the waist and kissed me roughly. My mind sunk into the words "..IT.!"

I excited myself just thinking about thinking of it. I laced my fingers in his messy bronze hair… more like 'Sex Hair'.

I giggled when he gripped my Butt, hard. We made our way over to my bed, making out laying down. He was on top of me, dead weight, but I didn't mind.

Edward stopped. Great!

"Bella, we can't … I don't want to hurt you…" My heart literally sank at the words.

"You won't Edward… I love you - please…"

"Bella, your not ready…"

I sat up and didn't think before I spoke.

"Edward…. Have you had sex before ?" His face turned ashamed, Sad and sorry.

"Bella… I - I have… im sorry"

"Is that why you won't…. with me…? Because I'll be rubbish ? Because you've had experienced girls…?"

"Bella! I really really want to but I just don't want to hurt you."

"I'm sorry… Edward but I really am ready…"

"Bella… we will… but not yet, please just wait a couple of months or … weeks. I love you Bella, so much"

I sighed… defeated. We Kissed softly before laying down with Edwards arm around my waist. I still though of other things we could be doing though.


	7. Chapter 7

As I opened my eyes, I smiled lightly remembering Edward stayed last night… and we had a little… embarrassing chat. I turned to see him staring.. At me.. Wide awake. Oh god! How long has he been looking at me sleeping ?

"Morning Bella…"

"Morning, erm.. What's the time ?" Edward looked over his shoulder and looked back at me.

"Its… 9:15 am" I got out of bed and adjusted my pj's. Edward still staring at me.

"Charlie's gonna be here soon, im just gonna go and get dressed"

"Wait! … Bella, I want to talk to you about last night"

"Its okay Edward… - just leave it, your right"

"No Bella you are right, I shouldn't be selfish - this is what you want and I want it too" my heart literally skipped a beat when he said that. I shivered.

"Edward…"

"Bella… I love you so much,… I just want you to be happy with me"

I walked back to the bed and straddled his lap, bending down slightly to find his lips with mine. My hands entwined in his hair and his hands on my butt, it made me moan, he had never been like this with me before… so rough and lustful. Taking advantage of it and testing him - I took my top off quickly so he couldn't protest and stop me. His eyes glazed over my boobs, I could feel his stare burning through me.

"Mmm Bella, your so beautiful"

I replied with a desperate kiss, I took his hand in mine and brought it up to touch my boobs and he complied while kneading them roughly. My nipples hardened. I pulled back.

"Bella, What's wrong ?"

"Your still clothed" I said with a smirk.

He realised what I meant and then he took off his shirt, I went speechless. Totally speechless. He laughed and brought his hound round to the back of my bra, before I could relies - the bra was off. I tried to cover myself with my hands but he pulled them away,

"Don't hide yourself. You amazing.." I smiled and brought my arms around his neck and it pulled me closer to him - pressing my naked boobs up against his naked chest.

I pushed his shoulders lightly and he laid back on the bed so I was on top of him. He groped my ass and ran his smooth hands up the sides of my body while we kissed roughly. Heat radiating off my body as I got more and more excited. He tugged at the top of my Pj shorts, I moaned so he pulled them down my legs, I cocked each leg to step out and I sat up - straddling him. I felt him underneath me, he was hard and it turned me on even more.

"Your so sexy!" he said as he gazed at my perfect round boobs. I blushed lightly. I climbed off of him and began to pull his trousers off and then I threw them to the floor. I couldn't help but look away at the huge tent shape in his pants. My Confidence had reached a massive height now 'coz I was taking off my knickers when I noticed the tent in Edwards pants get even bigger.

Edward sat up and excitedly took off his pants. He laid back down so I straddled him again - I grinded against him and he done the same to me… the feeling was amazing. He flipped up over so I was on my back and he was on top.

"Bella… are you..?"

"Yes Edward…" before letting him finish.

I felt 'him' at my entrance pushing in slowly it hurt… I felt the tears roll down the side of my hot cheeks.

"Edward! Stop! Stop!…please" he pulled out immediately.

"Bella…what did I do ? Tell me ? Im so sorry - I knew this was a bad idea but I let my sexual frustration get the best of me. What was I think-"

"No Edward its not you… I just, I thought I was ready but im not. Im so sorry Edward.."

"Bella… I just want you to be happy…Its not your fault my love"

My Embarrassment got the best of me and I got in the shower while Edward got changed and left. I let the hot water soak my body. When I was done - I got changed in my sweats and got into bed. Hungry, not tired but embarrassed.


End file.
